The Silver Fang
by XAcidxRainx
Summary: Hayato is just an average Konoha Shinobi, or so he thinks. His parents are hiding a terrifying secret from him. What will he choose to do with what the future holds for him. Will Hayato follow his given path, or will he be able to change the outcome after years of questioning his destiny.


**I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**I have an OC and the story is from their perspective. Drama, Adventure, Mystery, and maybe some romance.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

T he trees rushed past me as I was jumping through their branches, the air hitting my face was so hot that it was making me sweat. Summer isn't my least favorite season, but when the air is so thick with heat that I can't breathe properly, I don't want to do anything but lay in ice cold water...which is what the plan was for today.

I jumped down at the end of the small forest and walked into the clearing where the river ran through the village training grounds. Thankfully, with it being so hot and late in the afternoon nobody would bother with being in the area and I could have some peace and quiet. I followed the riverbed for a few minutes before taking off my shirt and headband, jumping into the cool crisp water.

Ahhh...

I laid back and closed my eyes, letting the rippling river flow around the sides of my head and soak my hair. The whole week just seemed to be slipping away along with all the stress that I had been putting myself though.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky that was fading from a its cloudless bright blue to a mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows as the sun was beginning to set. I must have been floating here longer than I thought. I sighed, lifting my head and swimming back to the shore where my clothes were.

I pulled myself out and back onto the embankment, letting my legs hang off the edge a little longer and my feet kick the top of the water. I looked down at my reflection as the river settled from my last splash. My hair was barely wet anymore and going back to its natural messy state, it didn't matter how much I tried to tame it. My entire appearance was just a mix of my parents, but my sister was the same way. Apparently, our mother's genes were just as competitive as she was.

I reached behind me, got my shirt on and wrapped my headband back around my bicep. It's way too hot to have it on my forehead and sometimes I don't even feel like I should be wearing it in the first place.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I started my walk home as the sun finally set behind the trees. I should have been home a while ago, but I think after the most recent fall out I had with my father, I wasn't expected to be back any time soon.

Why is everything so difficult.

"Hayato!" A voice came from behind me. Just as quickly there was a force trying to knock me forward.

I recovered my balance after staggering forward. "AYE, BORUTO WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" I yelled at him without even thinking. This wasn't what I needed today, but it wasn't his fault. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I apologized instantly.

"Hey, it's cool man, are you okay?" He knew already that I wouldn't normally get angry with him unless something was up. "Did you get into another fight with your Dad?" He asked.

He knew me so well.

I rolled my eyes and sighed continuing to walk toward home. "Yeah, he can be so annoying." I scoffed.

"Well what happened this time? I fight with my stupid old man all the time, so I kind of get it." He put his hands behind his head as he walked next to me. He's right, if anyone could understand what I was going through, it would be Boruto. Although, we don't have the same reasons for fighting, we get each other. This is the reason why he's my best friend, even if he is three years younger than I am.

"I just...I don't get why he thinks that he has to control my every move. He refused to teach me any new Jutsu AGAIN. How am I ever going to become a Chunin if I can't even learn anything out of Genin level?" I had bawled my hands into fists in my pockets.

Thinking about the argument this morning just kept getting me so frustrated. He had taught me most of my Taijutsu, and whatever he didn't teach me mom did. My sister taught me how to infuse my chakra into my weapons after I graduated from the academy. She had gotten me a ton of special kunai that had a custom blue streak on each side of the blades. I even had an order in for my tactical sword with the same type of blue blade...my favorite color is blue if you can't tell...Why won't my Dad just teach me more of what he knows? It's not as if his Jutsu knowledge is lacking.

"I mean, I guess it could be because..." Boruto started to speak but stopped just as quickly. We had arrived almost at my house. Standing outside, leaning against a lamp post down the road, was my Dad.

I looked at Boruto who had already turned away to walk home. "Later Hayato, good luck..." he turned a corner and was gone, leaving me there to face the music alone.

He hadn't noticed me yet; he was looking up at the night sky seemingly deep in thought as I walked toward the front door of the house hoping I could get past without him realizing I was there. I put my hand on the door handle just as he finally must have looked down.

"Hayato, you're home late." He said.

Shit. So close.

I sighed and turned toward the man who was still leaning there with his arms crossed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked in his direction. "Yeah. I went for a swim and lost track of time." No reason in making up a lame excuse tonight.

"Ah." He said, looking back up at the stars. "It was a hot day; I don't blame you." He chuckled a little bit, trying to obviously lighten the mood. Things were so tense between us lately.

I stopped in front of him, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. I hated small talk with anyone, especially when it follows a fight. "Did you need me for something or..."

He looked back down at me. "I'm sorry for earlier, I was out of line." He was more serious now. That kind of sent a chill down my spine, I was still mad at him and he was making me feel sort of bad. Usually we just let it ride out until the next fight, not apologizing and fixing things.

I stared at him for a minute before saying anything. "Yeah, me too...I just...I don't understand, and it pisses me off honestly." I turned away quickly. I feel like I said a little too much, why would I do that, it's just going to start another fight.

A hand fell on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed that he had moved. "I just don't think you're ready yet Hayato. It has nothing to do with me or your mother not believing in your abilities." He stopped, almost like he was gauging my reaction.

I brushed his hand off my shoulder. "Sometimes it just feels like you don't think I'm strong enough to learn your Jutsu's...I don't even need to learn them all...Just enough to make it through the Chunin exams." I sighed a little to noticeably. "I don't want to wait too long to take them...you made it through at my age. I just want to..." I stopped and turned away from him. I was getting angry again and I didn't want him to see it.

"You want to make me proud. Impress me? If that is the case...you don't need to worry about that." He said. "You could surpass even me one day...that's why..." I didn't let him finish.

I spun around to face him. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE BETTER THAN YOU?" I was yelling. My fists at my sides once again. "YOU'RE JEALOUS?".

He had started laughing which pissed me off and confused me. Why was he laughing about this? Was I missing some big joke? He just told me that he didn't want me to get stronger than him.

"I am NOT jealous, and I am NOT saying that I don't want you to be a strong and successful Shinobi, Hayato." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm afraid of your power...or what it could become."

Before I could even process that last statement the front door of our house slammed open.

Oh crap...

"HAYATO STOP YOUR SCREAMING." Mom was standing in the doorway...doing exactly what she was telling me not to do. "KAKASHI STOP ANTAGONIZING HIM, BOTH OF YOU INSIDE."

The both of us froze while she was yelling.

"NOW!".

"Yes, ma'am!" The two of us said in unison as we ran to the door.

He had stopped in the doorway after I had passed. I was kicking my shoes off inside the entryway. "Sorry Kurenai..." He smiled beneath his mask and scratched the back of his messy silver hair.

"Yeah well you two need to stop with all of this arguing out in public, there is no reason you can't do it behind closed doors." She sighed as she shut the front door.

He laughed.

"We weren't actually arguing this time! Right, Hayato?" He was desperate, I should let him off the hook until I could talk to him again.

"Yeah Mom, everything is fine, I just got a little too excited that's all." I shrugged as I walked down the hall to the staircase. "Really nothing to worry about...this time." I added the last part toward my father who was still innocently looking at her.

She shook her head. "You two will be the death of me." She disappeared into the living room, Dad trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Sometimes I feel like she is the only person in the world that he is afraid of. I can't blame him though; she can be terrifying when she's angry. It's obvious where my older sister Mirai gets it from, I don't personally know what her Dad was like, but from what I hear, Asuma was extremely laid back.

I climbed the stairs and went to my room, throwing myself down on the bed. I couldn't get the words that Dad had said out of my head. Was he actually afraid of how strong I was? I honestly don't even feel all that strong so what is it he sees that I can't?

Ugh...

I'll never know till I ask him. That will have to wait for tomorrow though.

I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window that was almost level with my high-rise bed. The moonlight gleaming in on my face as I fell into what would be a light and restless sleep


End file.
